A sheet-form photographic light-sensitive material, if it has a large surface area, may become bent in the course of being handled, in which case the bent portion will be developed black to give an unsightly effect to the developed image. Oftentime, therefore, a thicker support is used to provide greater stiffness in order to ensure that the photographic light-sensitive material is less subject to bending. However, where such support is used, it is likely to hurt hand or the like portion because of its stiffness, if the corners remain right-angled. Therefore, it is desirable to effect corner cutting so as to give an abtuse angled or rounded configuration to the corners, thereby providing improved safety characteristics for handling purposes.
In the stage of corner cutting, usually a multiplicity of sheet-form films are placed one over another and guillotined by a circular cutter blade, for example, so that the films are simultaneously cut at their corners. In this case, lowermost ones of the films are subject to pressure from a cutting bed, which is often a cause of a fog forming along a cut corner line after development that may render the developed image unsightly and aversely affect the commercial value of a target product.
It may be noted in this connection that while silver halide grains having not less than 10% of face having plane index of (111), (herein after refferred to as (111) face) are advantageous because of their high sensitivity, a light-sensitive material using silver halide grains of such type is likely to involve aforesaid trouble. It is also noted that where a layer including a light-sensitive silver halide has a gelatin content of 2.0-3.5 g/m.sup.2, high sensitivity is obtainable and such rapid processing is possible as, for example, development by an automatic developing machine in a period of time of 20 seconds to less than 60 seconds, but on the other hand, such trouble as aforesaid is likely to occur.
Recently, more rapid processing of a light-sensitive material is required, or in other words it is required that the amount of processing in a given period of time be increased. For example, in the area of medical X-ray films, following a rapid increase in the frequency of diagnostic tests due to increased public awareness of the needs for periodic health examination, and in view of increased number of inspection items required for more accurate diagnosis, which in turn requires X-ray photos to be taken in a greater number, on one hand, and of the necessity of the diagnosis results being informed of the examinant as promptly as possible, on the other hand, it is strongly demanded that development be made more rapidly than ever for diagnostical purposes. More particularly, in the case of vasography, in-operation photography, etc., it is essentially required that photos taken be examined as promptly as possible, and in order to meet such medical requirements, it is necessary to promote diagnostical automation (automation in photographing, transportation, etc.) and also to perform X-ray film processing more rapidly. As a light-sensitive material which can meet the requirements for such rapid processing, there has been proposed one of aforesaid type having a gelatin content 2.0-3.5 g/m.sup.2, but such light-sensitive material has a diadvantage that it is liable to the occurrence of such trouble due to corner cutting as above mentioned.